The present invention relates to chip type electronic components and, in particular, to chip type electronic components having an increased reliability during soldering of electrodes on a circuit board.
The chip type electronic components have been produced in which breaking lines for dividing and cutting are formed lengthwise and crosswise in a checkerboard fashion on the surface of a common ceramics board. Electrode portions are provided at each end of each chip component, and an electronic portion, such as a resistor, capacitor, or the like, is formed for each chip component between these electrode portions. Then, the ceramics board is cut in a slip shape along the breaking lines in one direction, for example lengthwise. The electrode portions are formed such that both the upper and lower faces contact the side face by the application of an electrode material at the terminal and lower faces of the electrode portions. The slip shape board is thin cut along the breaking lines in the other direction, that is crosswise, to obtain each chip component.
Thus, as shown in FIGS. 6 and 7, the chip type electronic component 11 includes the electrode portions 13, having the upper and lower faces of continuous electrode materials, formed at both ends of the main body 12 which is composed of ceramics and which is a rectangular parallelpiped. The electronic portion is formed between these electrodes portions 13. At each of the end faces 13a of the electrode portions 13 a slope 14 is formed according to the breaking lines. The slope 14, for example, has an inclination angle .alpha. of 15 degrees and a depth B which is about one-fourth the chip component thickness.